Bala Hunter
Bala Hunter is presently an ensign (first Naval officer rank) in United Armed Forces.Before, Bala hunter was a mercenary,a lieutenant, and a commando. This is her life and legacy that had led her to who she is today. An officer might be looked upon as a leader by his men, but can be looked upon as an inexpierenced soldier on the battle field' -''quote from Ensign Hunter '' ''Even the sun's smallest rays can penetrate through the wall of clouds'''-quote from Ensign Hunter.'' FIRST LIFE Bala Hunter was born on the planet Concord Dawn. Her parents were unable to take care of her due to financial difficulties.Unfortunately, they were forced to give her up. She was left in a little town in a box,tucked into a blanket, and left with an anonymous note with the written words, ''This little girl's name is Bala . ''To this day, her biological parents havn't been identified. Those who took her in were two Mandolorians who happened to be looking for a place to live on the planet. Thier names were Jalick Hunter and Cyar' ika Hunter.They took her in and taught her the Mandolorian language,heritage, and the arts of being a warrior. 20 years later, Bala was made into a deadly warrior, always ready to fight.Once she heard about the war, she told her parents that she would join the Republic's force and fight the Separartists. Her mother, however, didn't approve because of the Jedi, who she knew chose to be pacifists. Much unlike the Mandolorian tradition. But her father,though, knew about Jango and his clones, and how the clones were Mando' ade. She would be fighting as a mercenary along side Mandolorians. So, she left with the help of her father's persuasion. MERCENARY Once Bala got to Corosaunt,she sent a message to one of the Republic military officials.Saying her name,giving her back gruond to him for checking,and telling him that she was looking for a job as a mercenary. He cooperated and had let her in to discuss terms.She agreed to them and was then put into a battalion known as Titan Company. He told Bala the location of the battalion's barracks,gave her her ID card, and then paid her credits. She took them and made her way to Titian Company's barracks.Once she arrived she gave the security her ID card and explained that she was going to introduce herself to the company she was going to work for. Once inside,she met the legion's commander,Commander Amadeus.She also met the other officers,Lieutenant Devis and Lieutenant Iron.They talked,and then she settled into her new home. THE ASSAULT ON GAFTIKAR-PART ONE A few weeks after meeting up with the company's leaders, Republic generals told Titan Company that they were being sent to the planet Gafitkar,a Separtist world that is said to have a droid base getting ready to attack the rest of the world. Tittan Company then got onto the cruiser,the Warren.''They all got into the cruiser and made thier way towards the Separtist plantet. 'Once i settled into the cruiser's barraks, a question that had first came to my mind when i first met the battalion's men came back to me again.I went over to one of the troopers,Sergeant Stalks,and asked,What do you plan on doing when the war is over?'' He looked at me for a moment with an arched eye brow.Right when i was starting to think it was a cruel question, esspecially for these men, he answered, ''I dont know.But even if it does,I will keep serving the Republic untill my age starts to affect my service.'-''Entry from Bala's journal. Once the cruiser's admiral,Admiral Malick annouced that they were going to exit out of hyperspace in the next hour,Am then gathered up his men and had gotten a hologram of an aerial shot of the droid base they were being sent to.He discussed with his men the plan and started to divide groups and jobs.One platoon was to land at the southern side of the base and take out what ever targets there were siletnly.After that, they would take up positions inside the forest. Another platoon was to land at the northern side of the base.They would charge up to the base's entrance,spread out along the wall but still hide behind cover in the woods, and hold thier position there untill they signal the platoon positioned up at the hill to amush the droids from both sides of the wall.Once that has happenend,he platoon positioned at the southern side of the base would climb up the walls and go take out droids inside the base,and Bala was assigned to platoon bravo,the platoon that was going to to land at the southern side of the Separtist base.She nodded and asked wat the objective was (Am said he would tell it after he was done with the plan).He said the plan was to go infiltrate and destroy the droid base,but before doing so they would capture thier data.Am then dissmissed every one and ordered them all to prepare for the assault while he discussed the plan to the LAAT pilots. Bala went to her loker and began pullling out ammo clips,grenades,bacta, and extra food provisions in case the fire fight is long and the men begin to get sick because of lack of food.As she started to finish up putting every thing in her pack,Admiral Malik annouced,''Jumping out of hyperspace.'' Bala quickend her speed getting things in her back pack.She then jumped up and sprinted for the hangar with her helmet at her side and her bag on her back.Once she got to the hangar,she searched for the familiar faces of her assigned platoon.She finally saw one of troopers,Lier,and jogged over to them.She put her helmet on her head and waited for the other platoons to arrive. About ten minutes later,platoons Alpha and Delta finally arrived to the hangar.Am wished everyone good luck on his helmet speeker and climbed into the LAAT compartment.Everyone soon started to do the same nce the LAAT pilots told everyone they were ready to board. Once everyone and every thing was prepped and ready for take off,Admiral Malik's voice boomed through out the hangar. We are now in the planet's atmosphere.Gunship pilots,you are cleared to take off.Good luck Titan Company. ASSAULT ON GAFTIKAR-PART TWO:THE SIEGE COMING SOON Category:UAF United Armed Forces Category:Trooper Category:Female Characters Category:CWA military squads Category:Commando Category:Commander Category:Solid Soldier